


Introducing Magical Girl: Connie Maheswaran

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie has never so been sure and unsure of a decision in her life. But the creature’s red eyes gaze kindly upon waiting for her to make a choice. She exhales loudly and speaks, “Kyubey, please grant my wish!A collection of vaguely connected non-linear one shots surrounding the fall out of Connie becoming a magical girl.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys please tune in :)

Steven gazes down at them with his mind already made up. He mouths I love you and then there is a hole in his chest. Aquamarine looks through him and smiles at her. He triesto speak but the blood fills his throat and he only can wheeze. 

“Steven,” she screams trying to reach him but he’s unattainable. Topaz pushes him and he’s falling head first plummeting down from the ship. She can’t save him.The water won’t cushion him, head first velocity can clock in around three hundred miles per hour depending on the height.

He’s going to go splat, she giggles. His bones are going to break- snap- click in half and his organs will be pulverized in to strawberry jam. If she catches him they can really be red and sticky jam buds. He hits the water gently rendering her calculations moot, he’s an impossible boy always knowing what’s best. The hole is gone and he’s got his hands cupped around her face. He drags them under the water.

“Steven,she says, “please I can’t swim.”

His won’t look at her as they sink further down.She can’t hold her breath for much longer air escapes as water invades. The world shifts and she is clinging on as he tries to keep them afloat.

“Connie,” he says, “let me go.”

She lets go and he drowns.

Her room is suffocating in the heat it contains. Her shirt is plastered to her back and loose strands of dark hair stick to her forehead.She rolls over, the clock reads three-thirteen a.m. It’s been four days she should know by now that there will be no peaceful dreams when Steven is not safe.

_I heard that nightmares can be quite unpleasant for human adolescents._

She yelps diving for her sword coming up in a crouch. It looks like a cat if a cat was drawn by someone who’d never seen a cat before.

The creature has white fur and four ears, one pair of cat ears and one pair of rabbit ears. Its beady red eyes stare hard at her as it’s bushy tail swishes back and forth. A talking cat-rabbit with gravity defying golden rings on it’s long ears. She pinches herself hard enough to bruise.

“Ow,” she mumbles readying her sword.

_Why are you greeting me with such violence, Connie Maheswaran? What have I done to warrant such conduct?_

“Why are you in my head? How do you know my name? What are you?”

_I am called Kyubey, my species is unable to verbally communicate. I want you to join the ranks of elite warriors who fight to protect the world from beings of despair called witches. You can become a magical girl._

“Magical girl?” she laughs. She imagines Stevonnie as Sailor Venus tripping over their high heels. Steven said he liked her best because her name could be translated into beautiful child of love.

“Magical girls are only fiction, “Kyubey” I don’t know you and I want you to leave.”

_The same could be said about the gems from Homeworld. Why can you accepthumanoid shapes that are projections from gemstones?_

She tightens her grip on her sword. Kyubey’s small feline mouth frowns in displeasure.

_You are intelligent enough to realize that first to take you must give. In order to take you must first give. In exchange for becoming a magical girl and protecting the world from despair you can obtain one wish._

“A wish”, she says distantly. Steven’s said I love you as if he weren’t coming back. Wouldn’t it be nice if he was safe?

Now, Connie Maheswaran, what is it that want to wish for?


	2. Karma Count: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy

_"For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for magical girls and that's how it is for me... I was stupid. So stupid!" —_ **Sayaka Miki**

Daddy used to sing at dinner. He would belt off-pitch loudly and proudly. It didn’t matter if they were in public or at home he couldn’t go a dinner without singing.Momma would pretend to be embarrassed but she would look at him as if he hung the stars. Her sister, Imani’s face would grow so hot she reckons that they could use it as a grill.Nia would then join in with a sick beat.

If they ate at home, after dinner they would sit outside on a blanket and compete to see who could find the most stars. Momma’s laugh when she emerged victorious sounded more like barking. It always set Imani off until she was clutching her stomach and rolling onto the grass. Daddy would nudge Nia’s shoulder and together they would pick out the grass that always wormed itself intoImani’s curls. He would heft Momma on his shoulder while she was still basking in her victory.

“Charles, she laughs banging on his back. “Let me down.”

“Never, Aaliyah I’ll never let you go.”

Daddy would go marching into the house and they would fall into line behind him.Imani would follow first as the oldest daughter her ponytail swishing back and forth. Nia would take up the rear. The caboose has to make sure she’s the last one in.

“Good night girls we love you! Don’t forget to put on your bonnets split ends are no joking matter,” Momma would call out.

“We love you too,” they would chorus.

Imani would roll her eyes, shrug and follow them upstairs. But those were the old days when all four of them were in the house together.

Their world falls apart when their father dies. Cardiac arrest, the doctor drones on about risk of men over forty-five combined with obesity. Nia doesn’t see the point in why the only thing that matters is that her father is dead. They get to view the body and she thinks there is some mistake that alien on the slab is not her father. Her father has...had a deep tan and the thing in the table is grey.

She presses her tongue against the roof of her mouth nausea churning in her stomach. The days in between the hospital and funeral home are a blur mostly broken up by Imani and Momma fighting.

They sling harsh words wanting to hurt each other. Daddy usually played mediator he’d always tell Nia that they’re too much alike they even look alike he would chuckle. Imani was a carbon copy of Momma the only difference being their skin tones.

Nia was nearly the opposite she had gotten her dad’s wavy hair with her momma’s dark brown skin.She doesn’t want to go to the funeral, doesn’t want to see a rotting body stuffed for viewing. The soul is gone there’s only a body left. When they go home for the first time in the ten years she’s been alive the house is cold. 

Momma climbs upstairs walking like she has the weight of the sky bearing down on her.Imani storms into her room and slams the door shut inviting no visitors.

Nia climbs on the couch sinking into her dad’s spot. Sobs snag in her throat surprising her. She slaps a hand over her mouth shoulders shaking.Daddy is never coming home she thinks. Our family is falling apart and no one can fix it.

She doesn’t remember climbing on to her bike and leaving the house. It’s no point in going back home. She’s so tired her legs are shaking from exhaustion. No one needs her anymore.She’s nothing.Her eyes widen as a beast opens its mouth to devour her.

Bright colors flash as giggles echo throughout the room. She closes her eyes and cringes away. She’s always been a coward at least this way she would see her dad again.Something pushes her out of the way and she falls over. There’s a slim Indian girl in front of her with her sword buried into its gut. 

“Kyubey,” she calls out. “Get her out of here.”

She jumps back into the chaos as a cat-rabbit lands on her shoulders. Its fur is soft as it nuzzles against her.

She will win this fight, a voice inside her mind says. She flinches and looks for the girl. Blood has made her dark blue outfit even darker.

“How can I help her?”

You can make a contract to become a magical girl and help defeat this witch.

“That’s not necessary,” the girl grunts, long braid swishing as she slices the head off another monster. The world collapses around them and the laughter abruptly stops. The girl walks up to her and presses the back of her hand on her forehead. She leans into the touch. She’s beautiful and fierce with kind dark eyes. 

“I’mConnie and I’m a magical girl.”

When Connie smiles her entire face brightens and she glows like the sun.She wears a tight sleeveless navy blue top and matching skort with dark boots that stop just below her knees. The square on her forehead catches her attentions. It’s bright red and seems embedded inside.

“Nia,” she says.

Connie crouches down and invites her to climb on.

“Let’s see if we can get you home.”

She hops on awkwardly wiggling so she has a good grip.

“Where are we heading, Nia?”

“217 Saint Avenue, Mulberry County near the beach.”

Connie seems to fly through the air strong legs easily covering miles of ground. She holds on tighter as the wind rustles through her hair.She yawns eyes getting heavy until her grip is slipping and she’s falling. Connie catches her in her arms.

“You’re like a princess, she mumbles, “a warrior princess.”

Connie laughs laying her down on the porch and rings the bell.

“It was nice meeting you, Nia.”

The door opens and wild-eyed her mother and sister peer their heads out.Her mother snatches her into a hug frantically checking her over for injury. Imani waits behind her with crossed arms.

“Where were you, Nia? Your sister and I have been searching for you for hours we were about to call the police.”

She starts to answer but the memory is disappearing. She only recalls a swinging braid and a smile like the sun.

“I don’t know Momma but I think I met a princess.”


End file.
